7 minutes en enfer
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Kuroo régla un minuteur sur sa montre de sport et finit par relever la tête vers Daishou. Lorsque le rétroéclairage de son bracelet s'éteint, le noir complet se fit dans le placard. Seuls restaient Daishou, Kuroo, et les vingt-six paires de chaussures de Mika pour les juger. Kuroshou. OS.


Salut les amis, c'est moi, Mickey ! Vous voulez venir voir ma nouvelle maison ? Ben elle est pas là, ici c'est un énième OS **kuroshou **(Kuroo/Daishou pour les non initiés) écrit par une pauvre folle, mais maintenant que vous êtes là...

J'ai 47 trucs sur le feu (dont 46 Kuroshou) mais cet OS m'est venu comme ça tel un message d'un dieu oublié à 3h du mat et je me suis dit..._why not...tu n'es plus à un OS débilos près. _

Vous connaissez le dicton, vive le kuroshou et longue vie au meilleur ship d'haikyuu (et non je ne prends pas les commentaires constructifs, bisous bisous)

Je tiens à remercier les **NOUVEAUX CHARA DESIGN DE KUROO ET DAISHOU QUI ME REDONNENT DIX ANS D'EXISTENCE A CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE LES REGARDE ! **et aussi my partner in crime **Thalilitwen** because she's great like that

J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture, et pour que vous dormiez tranquille, je vous garantis qu'aucune pièce de Monopoly n'a été maltraitée durant l'écriture de cet OS.

* * *

**7 MINUTES EN ENFER**

* * *

Daishou jeta les dés avec un peu trop d'entrain et ils ricochèrent quasiment jusqu'au bout du plateau de Monopoly, faisant valdinguer l'un des hôtels de Kuroo par la même occasion.

\- Oups. Désolé. dit Daishou qui n'était pas désolé le moins du monde.

Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir le sourire de Kuroo s'évanouir pour lui adresser un regard assassin.

\- Et en plus il a fait un double-six, l'enfoiré, grogna Kuroo en redressant sa maisonnette en plastique rouge avec toute la délicatesse du monde.

Mika fit avancer le pion de Daishou, qui était trop loin pour qu'il le fasse sans se lever. Ce dernier atterrit sur le parc gratuit et Oikawa lui jeta un regard noir. Il en aurait bien eu besoin pour renflouer ses finances, qui ne consistaient plus qu'en trois billets et un bâtiment sur la partie la moins rentable du plateau.

\- Par ici la monnaie, dit Daishou avec un sourire éclatant dans la direction d'Iwaizumi.

Ce dernier, en charge de la banque, lui donna tous les billets qui s'amoncelaient sous le coin du plateau depuis plusieurs tours. Ce rôle lui convenait parfaitement, car de cette façon il pouvait garder l'œil sur Oikawa pour l'empêcher de tricher.

Assis à cinq dans le salon de l'appartement de Mika, ils avaient décidé d'un – presque - commun accord qu'il était préférable de poser leurs verres par terre, car Oikawa avait une fâcheuse tendance à renverser les plateaux de jeu lorsqu'il perdait.

\- C'est pas juste, gémit ce dernier en regardant Daishou empocher l'argent d'un air envieux.

\- C'est pas ma faute si tu fais de mauvais investissements… déplora Daishou.

\- Tu parles ! T'es tombé sur les trois gares le premier et cet abruti a été assez con pour te vendre la quatrième !

Il venait de pointer un index accusateur vers Kuroo, qui prit une gorgée de son soda en haussant les épaules.

\- C'était un échange de bons procédés. Il m'a quand même donné 3 de ses emplacements les plus chers à la place… et regarde-moi.

Il désigna son royaume de petites maisons rouges qui envahissaient le plateau comme des mauvaises herbes.

\- Ça te rapporte toujours moins que les gares, fit remarquer Mika.

Elle aussi, subissait la taxe constante de Daishou, même s'il faisait parfois semblant d'oublier de lui rappeler de payer. Moins bien lotie que Kuroo, elle possédait tout de même un nombre respectable d'hôtels dans le coin supérieur droit du plateau.

\- C'est la règle de base du Monopoly, bande de pouilleux. Qui maîtrise les gares maîtrise le monde.

\- Quand tu finiras en prison là où est ta place, tu feras moins le malin, grinça Kuroo.

Daishou l'ignora et tendit les dés à Oikawa. Ce dernier les secoua pendant une minute entière comme s'il pouvait influencer leur résultat. Et pour cause : le plateau de jeu était devenu un véritable champ de mines pour lui. En fin de partie, les taxes à payer sur les cases des autres joueurs étaient infiniment plus hautes et avec ses trois malheureux billets, la défaite lui pendait au nez.

Mika bâilla, Iwaizumi soupira sans émettre le moindre commentaire et Kuroo sortit son portable, les yeux voilés d'ennui. Le rituel d'Oikawa se poursuivit tandis que Daishou observait l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma du coin de l'œil. Alors qu'il regardait distraitement le reflet de son écran dans ses yeux bruns, Daishou se demanda à qui il pouvait bien répondre à cette heure-ci.

_« Probablement Kenma ou Bokuto, mais qui sait ? Qui sait ? »_

Depuis le jour fatidique où il s'était rendu compte de son attirance pour Kuroo, quelques semaines plus tôt, il lui était impossible de s'empêcher de se poser des questions stupides.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus longtemps sur la question, car il reçut une des maisonnettes rouges de Kuroo en pleine face lorsqu'Oikawa renversa le plateau du Monopoly.

\- T'étais tombé sur une de mes gares ? spécula Daishou, en massant son front là où le projectile l'avait heurté.

\- T'es sérieux, Oikawa ? siffla Kuroo. J'allais gagner !

\- Tu veux qu'on parie ? dit Mika. T'as pas vu la thune que j'ai !

À ces mots, elle sortit une liasse de billets de sa manche.

\- Pourquoi tu les planquais ? dit Iwaizumi d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Stratégie de camouflage.

\- Tu parles, dit Daishou, tu voulais juste qu'on ait pitié de toi quand tu tombais sur nos cases...

Mika lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts.

\- Ouais mais ça marche que sur toi ça, Sugu-chan.

Pendant ce temps-là, Oikawa tapait du poing sur le sol comme s'il était ruiné dans la vie réelle. Sourd à ses jérémiades, Daishou repêcha un billet de cent yens qui avait atterri dans son verre.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je joue au Monopoly avec toi, dit Iwaizumi en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Cette fois-ci c'est trop.

Mika posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- On fera un Mille-Bornes la prochaine fois.

\- Si y'a une prochaine fois, grommela Iwaizumi.

Daishou n'en croyait pas un mot. Il pouvait râler tant qu'il pouvait, Iwaizumi ne leur ferait jamais l'affront de sécher leurs soirées jeux de société du vendredi soir, tradition qui datait de leur première année d'université. Même si Oikawa le rendait fou, même si Mika trichait au poker et même s'il s'était pris le coude de Kuroo en pleine face la fois où Daishou et lui s'étaient littéralement battus pour le totem de Jungle Speed.

Après un moment de silence, Kuroo s'étira.

\- Bon maintenant qu'Oikawa a encore une fois ruiné tout le fun, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Ce dernier se releva de l'endroit où il agonisait sur le tapis et croisa les bras.

\- On a qu'à jouer a sept minutes au paradis.

\- Et pourquoi pas sept minutes en enfer ? proposa Iwaizumi.

\- Voyons Iwa-chan, ça n'existe pas…

\- Mais si ! C'est la même chose sauf qu'on se bat à mort pendant sept minutes, affirma l'ancien ace de Seijoh.

\- Bonne idée, et si ça tombe sur toi et moi, je te tuerai pour m'avoir volé ma victoire, sache-le, prévint Kuroo.

\- T'aurais pas gagné, Tetsu-chan, lui rappela Mika. Mais si ça peut t'aider à mieux dormir ce soir…

\- Mika, je t'aime énormément mais si ça tombe sur toi et moi je te ferai manger tes chaussures.

Daishou leva les yeux au ciel. Est-ce qu'ils envisageaient vraiment de jouer à ce jeu stupide ? Et est-ce qu'il paniquait déjà intérieurement à l'idée que la bouteille les désigne, Kuroo et lui ?

\- On a quoi, treize ans ? maugréa-t-il.

\- Pardon l'ancêtre, tu nous dis si t'as besoin d'aller te coucher bientôt, répliqua Kuroo. Tu veux une tisane ?

Daishou lui fit un geste grossier et Mika lui fit les gros yeux en retour. Elle ramassa la bouteille de vin vide qui traînait près de la table et la posa à plat sur la table basse du salon.

\- Oikawa tu vas regretter ton idée si tu tombes avec moi là dedans, l'informa Iwaizumi. J'ai fait la banque pendant deux heures pour rien, tu vas le payer de ta vie.

Oikawa ne semblait nullement effrayé et il lui fit même un clin d'œil.

\- Où est-ce qu'on sera enfermés si on est désignés, Mika ? voulut savoir Kuroo.

\- Dans mon placard à chaussures.

Daishou l'avait déjà vu, et cet endroit avait beau contenir une quantité impressionnante de chaussures, enfermer deux personnes là dedans devait être bien inconfortable. Ceci dit, c'était bien le principe du jeu.

Mika fit tourner la bouteille avant qu'il ne puisse suggérer une autre pièce.

Le récipient en verre tourna sur lui-même pendant une demi-minute avant de s'arrêter sur Kuroo. Oikawa soupira d'un air déçu.

\- C'est ce soir que tu meurs, lui dit Kuroo avec un grand sourire.

\- Rien n'est joué, fit observer Mika en faisant à nouveau tourner la bouteille.

Cette fois-ci, à l'issue d'un dernier tour d'une lenteur agonisante, elle s'arrêta en face de Daishou.

\- Oh-oh. fit Oikawa. C'est autorisé par la loi, ça ? Enfin je veux dire ça serait dommage que tes chaussures soient tachées parce que l'un des deux aura égorgé l'autre.

\- Je suis prête à prendre le risque, dit Mika en souriant de toutes ses dents à Daishou. Mais j'enlèverai quand même mes talons aiguilles du Nouvel An, on ne sait jamais.

Il considéra ses options. Refuser serait la chose la plus raisonnable à faire, mais Kuroo lui en reparlerait jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Il l'imaginait déjà avec ses « _Bah alors Daishou, on a peur de moi ?_ » et autres gamineries dignes d'un enfant de sept ans.

Tant pis, il avait vécu une vie plutôt agréable jusque là. Ce n'était pas un mauvais jour pour mourir parce qu'on l'avait enfermé dans un placard avec son crush-slash-ennemi-juré.

\- Suivez-moi, sifflota Mika.

Elle les mena jusqu'au couloir de son appartement et ouvrit une porte coulissante.

\- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…

Daishou soupira et entra le premier. Il ferait noir comme dans un four à l'intérieur une fois la porte fermée. Il se colla contre le mur et lorsque Kuroo le rejoignit il constata que l'espace était encore plus réduit que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Mika referma la porte avec un sourire de mauvais augure :

\- Je reviens dans sept minutes, pas une seconde de plus, pas une seconde de moins.

Kuroo régla un minuteur sur sa montre de sport et finit par relever la tête vers Daishou. Lorsque le rétroéclairage de son bracelet s'éteint, le noir complet se fit dans le placard.

Seuls restaient Daishou, Kuroo, et les vingt-six paires de chaussures de Mika pour les juger.

\- Quelle joie de me retrouver en tête à tête avec toi, grogna-t-il en direction de Kuroo.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, tête de nœud.

Il se passa un moment sans qu'aucun des deux n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Trente secondes ? Une minute ? Deux ?

Daishou se fit la réflexion que le placard sentait la lavande. Mika devait avoir un diffuseur de parfum quelque part.

\- Alors, t'as quelqu'un en vue ? finit par lui demander Kuroo.

Daishou laissa échapper un ricanement devant l'ironie de la situation. Enfermé dans un placard avec Kuroo, ce même type qui lui donnait des insomnies, le même abruti avec qui il se chamaillait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et ce dernier avait l'audace de lui demander si quelqu'un lui plaisait.

« _J'aimerais bien, en fait je pourrais carrément, mais je préfère passer mon temps à rêvasser d'un monde où on serait autre chose que vaguement potes._»

Au lieu de cela, il rétorqua avec toute la gentillesse dont il était capable :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua Kuroo. C'est une vraie question.

\- Ouais et ben si on te demande, tu diras que tu sais pas.

Kuroo tapota sa montre dans le noir. L'écran indiquait qu'une minute et trois secondes s'étaient écoulées.

\- Mets-y un peu du tien, on va s'ennuyer pendant six minutes sinon.

\- On peut toujours se battre a mort, hasarda t-il.

\- Daishou.

\- Non, non. mentit Daishou en plissant les yeux comme si ça pouvait l'aider à déchiffrer l'expression de Kuroo à travers l'obscurité épaisse. Non, j'ai personne en _vue_, comme tu dis.

_« Tu ne le sauras jamais, jamais de la vie. »_

Daishou aurait mis le feu à son propre bûcher plutôt que de lui avouer une chose pareille.

Cette discussion ne les mènerait nulle part. Il songea vaguement à lui retourner la question, mais au fond de lui il savait bien que la réponse pouvait ne pas lui plaire du tout. Moins il en saurait, mieux il se porterait.

Daishou suffoquait dans ce maudit placard, et ça n'était pas seulement à cause du parfum à la lavande de Mika.

\- Tant mieux, dit Kuroo, trente, quarante ou cinquante secondes plus tard.

Daishou pensa un instant qu'il avait rêvé.

\- Comment ça « tant mieux » ?

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Kuroo faire un pas vers lui. Daishou tenta vainement de reculer, parfaitement conscient qu'il était déjà dos au mur. Le monde s'était réduit au silence, à l'obscurité et à la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Kuroo trop proche du sien.

\- Tant mieux, répéta lentement Kuroo, du coup je risque rien si je fais ça.

Figé sur place, Daishou crut halluciner lorsque Kuroo se pencha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres comme si elles lui appartenaient. Daishou voulut dire quelque chose – vraiment, il en avait l'intention – mais il avait rêvé tant de fois d'un moment comme celui-ci, de Kuroo le poussant contre un mur pour l'embrasser comme dans une de ces comédies romantiques qu'il regardait avec Mika, qu'il se passa trois ou quatre baisers avant qu'il ne trouve le bon sens de marmonner, et avec bien moins de fougue que ce qu'il aurait voulu :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Daishou bénit soudainement la pénombre qui les entourait - il devait avoir l'air d'un parfait imbécile, vu comme ses joues lui semblaient brûlantes.

Si Kuroo trouvait ça drôle, il était encore plus con que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

\- Ce qu'on est sensé faire quand on joue à ce jeu, répliqua Kuroo.

\- T'es complètement malade, bafouilla Daishou.

Kuroo l'avait embrassé. Kuroo venait de l'embrasser dans ce misérable placard à chaussure qui puait l'eau de Cologne de mamie et tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire était qu'il avait _suivi les règles du jeu_.

\- Tu crois ?

Kuroo recula et Daishou se souvint miraculeusement comment respirer. Il ne voyait pas le visage de Kuroo, mais le ton moqueur de sa voix laissait peu de doute sur son expression.

\- Désolé, vraiment, dit-il d'une voix faussement suppliante. Pardonne mes manières de goujat. On ferait mieux de sortir de là, que tu puisses me dénoncer à la police.

Daishou n'avait jamais autant eu envie de le tuer qu'à cet instant précis et pourtant ils se connaissaient depuis plus de huit ans.

\- T'es vraiment le pire des enfoirés, le plus ignoble –

\- Ouais c'est ça je t'aime aussi, ricana Kuroo.

Daishou le poussa contre la porte de l'armoire – et il se moquait que les autres puissent l'entendre tellement sa rage le consumait. Il voulut dire quelque chose, lui crier dessus, l'insulter, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Finalement, Kuroo murmura tout près de son oreille :

\- Je le savais.

\- Tu –

\- T'es pas aussi subtil que tu le penses, Daishou. Vraiment pas.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

\- _T'es complètement malade_, l'imita Kuroo. Oh arrête, t'es à pleurer, sans moi ça aurait duré combien de temps cette comédie entre nous ? Pour une fois qu'on avait une occasion toute trouvée, ça te suffisait même pas…

Daishou était outré. Kuroo était tout bonnement en train d'insinuer qu'il était parfaitement au courant de ses sentiments. Depuis combien de temps ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'on l'avait enfermé dans ce placard Daishou regretta qu'il n'y ait aucune lumière pour lui montrer le visage de Kuroo. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le sourire qui se promenait contre sa bouche, sa joue, son cou.

Il était terrifié à l'idée de ce que tout cela voudrait dire une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de ce placard, mais faire comme s'il était indifférent était stupide, fatiguant et visiblement Kuroo n'était même pas dupe.

\- Tu doutes vraiment de rien, hein, cracha Daishou, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il lui réponde sur le même ton.

\- Avec toi ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté, répliqua Kuroo d'une voix moqueuse.

Daishou aurait pu argumenter pendant des heures. On avait pas idée d'embrasser quelqu'un comme ça sans prévenir, nom d'un chien. Mais il pouvait se trouver toutes les excuses du monde : il mourrait d'envie que Kuroo recommence.

Kuroo lui désigna sa montre : il ne leur restait plus que trois minutes.

Alors Daishou l'empoigna par le col de sa veste et l'embrassa à son tour, réprimant un sourire triomphant lorsque Kuroo laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Daishou ferma les yeux. Il arrivait à peine à croire à cette situation invraisemblable, mais Kuroo l'embrassait, Kuroo ne semblait pas avoir une once des doutes qui pouvaient le tourmenter et il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi agréable, alors il décida de se détendre et d'en profiter, pour le temps que ça durerait.

Et même s'il s'avérait que c'était la seule et unique fois qu'il pouvait embrasser Kuroo, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il voulait bien plus que sept minutes. Il voulait une journée, une semaine, une vie entière.

Il voulait que Kuroo l'embrasse exactement de cette façon, aussi facilement qu'il avait dit _« tant mieux »_ aussi facilement qu'il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux.

Contre ce mur, dans ce placard sombre, Daishou perdit toute notion du temps.

\- Ça faisait un moment que je me retenais de faire ça, souffla finalement Kuroo.

\- Et qu'est ce que t'attendais, crétin ? soupira Daishou.

\- D'avoir l'impression que tu m'étranglerais pas si j'essayais, ricana-t-il.

\- Le risque est toujours présent.

Kuroo posa sa tête contre son épaule et étouffa un éclat de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ?

\- Je me disais qu'à quinze ans, j'aurais mis une baffe à celui qui m'aurait dit qu'on finirait comme ça, toi et moi.

Daishou ferma les yeux et caressa les cheveux de Kuroo.

\- Je me serai jeté d'un pont plutôt que d'imaginer un futur pareil, totalement d'accord.

\- Y'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

\- Non, je crois plutôt que les imbéciles c'est nous.

Suprenant, à quel point il se sentait bien dans ce placard étroit, serré contre son soi-disant ennemi juré. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette à parler.

\- Oui enfin surtout toi.

Daishou lui tira les cheveux et Kuroo tenta de l'embrasser encore une fois. Mais déjà des pas se rapprochaient du placard. Il saisit le poignet de Kuroo pour jeter un œil au minuteur. Plus que quinze secondes.

\- Et une fois sortis de là, lança Daishou. On fait quoi ?

« _On est quoi ?_ »

\- Eh bien, au moins dehors Mika et Oikawa ne viendront pas nous chercher au bout de sept minutes.

Daishou secoua la tête avec un sourire que Kuroo ne pouvait pas voir.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois.

* * *

_**Je vais vous faire une confidence. Allez y, approchez. N'ayez pas peur. **_

**_J'adore les OS où il n'y a qu'une seule scène parce que ça m'évite d'insérer ces foutues lignes horizontales qui fonctionnent une fois sur deux._**

**_(vous vous retournez. j'ai volé votre portefeuille et maintenant les 4 euros 50 que vous aviez dans la poche servent à la construction de la salle du royaume des témoins de l'akaoi*. votre sacrifice ne sera pas oublié.)_**

Après cet interlude, je vous remercie d'avoir lu cet OS, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire que je dois me faire interner, je suis au courant mais ça me fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre.

bisous bisous

**Aeli**

PS : i have only one braincell and it's writing kuroshou everyday

* : rejoignez la secte, plus d'infos sur mon profil, section haikyuu


End file.
